Someone Spiked the Juice
by Jenna Summers
Summary: On a hunting trip the Winchester boys run into the shifty Scooby gang. Will they be able to work together and save loved ones in the time of need?


**Disclaimer:** God I hate this part... I don't own anything from Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer they belong to whatever gods created them. My co-author Megan and I do own the characters Megan Bernington and Jenna (last name to be determined) because DUH that would be us trying to make our lives a bit more interesting.

**A/N:** This is our first Supernatural cross so be kind please. Our characters wont be coming in until later. And this first chapter is a bit of a prolouge so the seriousness of it doesn't reflect the rest of the story, it is going to get much looser and funny as time progresses and the different fandoms interact. The pairings are to be determined later on as well depending upon a poll after relationship development occurs. So sit tight and enjoy the show. R/R...please!

**Someone Spiked the Juice**

**Precurser**

The musty, old hotel room was shrouded in an eery glow. The seemingly dank room held an unnatural light from the screen of a small apple laptop, eliminating the dead of night in a far corner of the room. The light itself would have been odd, but the solitary figure hunched over the bright screen in what can only be called utter frustration and sheer exhaustion. The glow eluminated his handsome face creating dark shadows in the hollows of his choclate colored orbs. He looked like death in the midst of the darkness. This haunting face coulde be none other than Samuel "Sammy" Winchester, a handsome youth who had grown into an old soul from unbearable heartbreak over and over again.

He was diligently working, searching the internet for their next hunt as his big brother, the devilishly charming and headstrong Dean Winchester, slept like the dead. Dean of course was completely oblivious to his brothers insomnia, as he slept like a baby in the rinkety old bed on the opposite side of the room. If it weren't for the steady glow from Sam's computer no one would even know let alone venture to guess that Dean was there.

All of a sudden Sam's face transformed from the stern grimace of frustration to his trademark lopsided grin, it certainly wasn't as sly as Dean's cocky smirk, but just as affective on the fairer sex. The computer screen that was once flashing constantly with different news articles about strange or unusual events occuring across the country, was now stagnant with one small article steadily viewed on the small screen. To the unprying eye it would seem insignificant, but to Sam it meant everything. It was just what he was looking for:

_**"Mysterious Deaths/Dissappearances reported throughout the Cleveland Area."**_

A slow yet emphatic smile quickly spread across the young Winchester's face as he read over the article once more to check that his exhausted mind wasn't imagining the importance of the piece of news. Then he quickly sprang from the tiny wood hotel chair he had been perched at for hours and practically ran toward Dean's prostrate formon the dingy bed.

"Dean! Dean! Wake up... I found something," Sam just about screamed like a little boy trying to wake his parents on Christmas morning as he shoved the prown form to wake him. Apparently Sam had missjudged a smidgen how much force he had used to wake Dean from his slumber because before he could even comprehend what was happening Dean had rolled right off the bed with a loud thud as he hit the hard floor.

"WHAT THE HELL! Sam? What were you thinking?" a very angry, red faced, and now fully conscious Dean Winchester bellowed at the elated face of his little brother as he got off the floor with ease and literally slammed Sam into the wall.

"Cleveland."

"What? Cleveland... what about Cleveland that couldn't wait until morning?" Dean growled out as he roughly let go of the still smiling Sam.

"Our next hunt," was all Sam responded with as he turned away from the furious Dean and headed to his own bed on the other side of the room leaving Dean to glare after him. If looks could kill...

"What are we after?" Dean gruffly asked sometime the next day, he was obviously still miffed at his rude awakening. This was the first time Dean had said a word to Sam all day, he had been plainly ignoring Sam as he drove the Impala and blasted Metallica for everyone to hear.

Startled from his hollow stare through the windshield of the car, it took Sam a while to grasp Dean's sudden question. "Umm... I'm not completely positive. All the article said was that a pecular string of seemingly sacraficial murders in Downtown Cleveland and how the police department believe that it may have some relation to the recent uprising of disappearances in the are as well," Sam finally responded to the sudden question, he was glad to receive a small reprieve from the silent treatment and endless repetition of the ancient cassette tapes. He never could handle the silent treatment growing up, whay should now be any different?

Silence again began to settle amongst the brothers until Dean decided silence wasn't a very good revenge tactic...it was just so boring. "What's so strange about a couple of murders, maybe some psycho is just trying to through the blame onto others."

"Maybe, except for the fact that there haven't been any seemingly sacraficial, or cult mimicked deaths anywhere near the Cleveland are since 2003. The death and mysterious disappearance rates have been substantially lower to the point of being obsolete since 2003 as well." Sam briefly explained as a studious expression of fierce concentration fell upon his face, an expression long forgotten since Dean took him away from Stanford and Jessica's death almost a year before.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a challenge," was all Dean said as his patented sly smirk manifested itself on his once stoic face as mirth blazed to life in his gorgeous hazel eyes. A city was growing in front of his eyes as the Impala steadily flew down the highway while the sun set around them. And as Dean's eyes fleeted across a large green sign stating simply **_'Welcome to Cleveland, Ohio. Have a Nice Stay,'_** a true grin flared across his face without his own knowledge. Then suddenly a loud chuckle escaped him startling Dean. "Oh yeah, this is going to be fun."


End file.
